Intoxicated Emotion
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: After a long and tiring day, Gakupo and Kaito go out for drinks. When Kaito ends up a bit more drunk than he had originally planned, however, true emotions come to the surface. Funny, how alcohol makes you say things you wouldn't normally say, huh? One-Shot, Gakupo X Kaito, light and fluffy


A/N- This was supposed to be a Valentines story, posted yesterday, but I didn't finish until now! Sorry :P Just imagine it's still Valentine's Day, 'kay? okay :)

This was co-written with Emio Shira (You're better at writing this stuff than I am ^^)

And... This one's getting posted without my editor looking over it, so... there may be a few mistakes, sorry in advance, but I don't think there's anything major. *Dodges flying object thrown by editor*

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The director clapped his hands once in satisfaction, and said, "Great job, everyone, I'm sorry for that mix-up with the hairdresser earlier, but it all worked out in the end, right?" Len grumbled something about how the hairdresser should have been able to tell he was a guy from the start, but nobody really paid attention.

They were now officially done with the long, tedious video shoot which they'd been working on for the past few days. Everyone spread out to their respective dressing rooms pretty quickly after that, too exhausted to even bother with their usual after-work chatter.

Kaito made his way to his changing room as quickly as he could without running, not really feeling like communicating with anyone. He was dead tired after running through the dance routine so many times and honestly just wanted to go home and crash, maybe have a couple beers.

He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder, and turned to see a man with long purple hair, who looked at least as tired as he did, wearing a suit that mirrored his own. _He looks... elegant, _Kaito thought, but of course he would never say that out loud- Somehow, he felt like it wasn't normal to compliment the appearance of another man.

Kaito scrambled for something to say before finally deciding on, "Hey, Gakupo, what's up?" That sounded normal enough.

"Oh, not much. That was a hard shoot today, huh?" Kaito nodded, gad the other man had brought up a topic of conversation.

"Yeah- Whoever wrote that last part of the choreography must've been insane." There, that sounded alright- or not as awkward as most of what he blurted out around the samurai, at least.

"Kaito, are you okay? You're kind of spacing out..." Concern was clear in Gakupo's voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I was just going to go crash at home or something..." _He probably doesn't care about that! Why did I have to say that? Why do I even care how I sound to him...?_

"Well, you wanna come with me to get a couple drinks or something? If you're not too tired, obviously." The concern was joking that time, Kaito realized, and he smiled in appreciation.

"Oh... Sure, yeah. Sounds good." They split ways from there, heading to their separate changing rooms to take off the conspicuous suits they were wearing. Once they were both back in normal street clothes, they met by the front entrance of the building.

"There's a new bar that just opened, and it's not too far from here. Wanna check it out?"

"Um... I don't mind. I mean sure. Yeah, that sounds good." Kaito was spacing out again, which was sadly becoming normal behavior whenever he was in the other man's general area.

A few minutes later, Kaito found himself in the passenger's seat of Gakupo's car. The silence that washed over them was a bit uncomfortable, so he reached over to turn on the radio.

Of course, _of course_, it had to be that song. Out of every song in existence, the radio had to play _this song._..

It was their cover of Magnet.

Kaito scrambled for the dial, trying to change the station. He had almost succeeded, but Gakupo removed his hand from the steering wheel and pushed Kaito's away.

"Don't change it, you sounded good in this one."_ Wait, what? _Kaito felt his cheeks warm up a bit, and hoped it wasn't noticeable in the mostly-darkness of the car.

"Um... You sound good too, y'know." Kaito was unsure how to react to the compliment, especially given what the song was about. The song played for a while, but to Kaito it felt as though it was on repeat, playing on for eternity.

Gakupo was thoroughly enjoying himself, as he found Kaito's reaction more than a little amusing, and dare he say it, kind of cute.

The song ended just as they pulled into the parking lot of a combination bar and restaurant. Kaito got out of the car, and it was only after he had closed the door that he realized his scarf was caught in it.

He turned and pulled on it, tugging it so hard that when it finally came out of the door, he stumbled back, and right into Gakupo. He moved to stand up, but Gakupo wrapped an arm around him. Which was startling, to say the least.

"Be a little more careful, 'kay?" Purple eyes met blue, and Kaito nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, sorry..."

The two made their way into the bar uneventfully, and Gakupo led the way to the long bar that stretched the length of the entire back wall. The lighting in the bar was interesting, with dull stained glass covering all of the lights, so that muted hues washed over every surface.

Kaito smiled slightly at the odd rainbow effect, and took a seat on the barstool next to Gakupo. A moment later, a skimpily-dressed waitress took their orders. They both started off with a beer and once they had been delivered, conversation started to flow a bit more naturally.

"So, how did you find this place, anyway? It's a little off the beaten path..." Gakupo shrugged in response.

"The owner was a close friend back in high school, so he invited me to come check it out."

"Oh, well it's a pretty nice place."

"Yeah, I guess." They lapsed into a peaceful silence.

It was clear a few minutes later that Kaito was _not_ an experienced drinker. He was just starting his second beer when Gakupo was finishing his third- And while Gakupo was still completely sober, Kaito was clearly more than a little tipsy.

"G-Gakupo, did you know, you're a- you're a good friend?" Gakupo had assumed the other man might have a lower alcohol tolerance, but _this_ bad? He was even worse than Len, that one time he had gotten his hands on some of Meiko's sake.

"Um... Thanks, Kaito?" Gakupo was unsure how to react to Kaito's clear intoxication. The next time the waitress came by, Gakupo asked for a cup of water to possibly offset his friend's drunkenness.

When the waitress returned, Kaito had his arms around Gakupo and was singing something that sounded suspiciously like Ilevan Polka, but with the names of various weapons substituting words he had apparently forgotten.

He gulped the water down quickly, but it didn't seem to help much. That is, Kaito was still acting like an idiot. Which was, undeniably, rather entertaining.

"H-hey, did ya know t-that Rinny n' Piko're together now?" Entertaining, but that was just downright _concerning_.

"Kaito, they broke up two months ago. But yes, I knew about it." A rather stupid smile of relief spread across Kaito's face.

"Well, that's good... Wait, no, I... uh..." Geez, if Gakupo had known he was going to be this bad, he would have just invited him over to his house or something.

Okay, yes it was amusing- adorable, even -but it was a bit awkward, as well. (To Gakupo, at least, as Kaito had moved on to singing 'World is Mine') How on earth does someone get _that _drunk off of _two beers?_

He'd been looking forward to having a few beers, getting a little tipsy maybe, but this- this was almost _embarrassing_.

"Gakupo?" Kaito's words were slurred, but understandable."Can I tell ya somethin'?" Gakupo nodded, wondering what the bluenette would say this time. Again, a grin spread across Kaito's face, and he seemed determined to get his point across.

"It's a secret, 'kay?" Gakupo nodded again. "Okay, well I... I like you." Gakupo's confusion was clear on his face. _Of course he doesn't really mean it... But maybe... Does he, and he's been keeping it a secret? No, he would tell me something like that when he was sober. Or would he?_

"Sure, Kaito, we're friends are you're cool and stuff and-" Kaito sloppily covered his companion's mouth with his hand.

"Not like friends, stupid!" he said thickly, irritated by Gakupo's lack of comprehension. _But, of course he means as friends! What else could he mean?_ Sure, Gakupo had been hiding his sexuality (And feelings for the currently-drunk Kaito) for a long time, but was it possible he was actually... Returning those feelings?

_No. No way, it was just the alcohol was no way he was actually-_

Gakupo was startled out of his train of thought by Kaito removing his hand. And then...

Kaito leaned forward, pressing his lips rather sloppily to Gakupo' first thing he felt was shock at the sudden contact, which, both tasted and smelled like beer.

There was no denying it, Kaito probably wouldn't be doing this if he was sober. But, Gakupo didn't really mind... This realization didn't exactly startle him, yet Kaito's actions were startling nonetheless.

Maybe his own actions had managed to sober him up a bit, because when Gakupo finally pulled away, a brilliant red blush was evident on Kaito's cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, Gakupo, I just... uh..." Kaito seemed lost for words. While Kaito was fishing through his muddled thoughts for an excuse, Gakupo was also contemplating what to do. There was still no telling if Kaito truly had any feelings for him, but... what if he did? Thoughts raced through both of their minds, and neither managed to find a solution to their personal dilemmas. Gakupo acted first, by resting his hand gently on Kaito's shoulder.

The blue-haired man looked up through his hair, clearly still ashamed and trying to avoid any direct eye contact.

"Sorry..." Kaito mumbled again.

"Kaito, look at me, 'kay?" Gakupo's voice lured him out of his state of shock, and he lifted his blue eyes to meet Gakupo's deep purple ones.

"You're not... mad?" Gakupo smiled slightly in an attempt to reassure him. "B-but, you're not..." Gakupo had no idea what Kaito was denying him being.

"I'm not what?" He inquired.

"You don't... like boys..." Gakupo wasn't sure how to answer that- he had loved girls before, but nothing as... _intoxicating_ as what he undeniably felt for Kaito.

Deciding that whatever he said otherwise wouldn't be comprehended or accepted, he resolved to simply prove it.

He leaned in, and it was clear Kaito didn't understand what he was doing until his lips brushed against the other man's.

"Of course I do. Like you, I mean."

"I l-like you too, Gakupo."


End file.
